El amor: cosa tan rara
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Hanabi era una niña ¿porqué sentía eso por ella? —Esperare—dijo, resuelto. Y es que Kiba, había aprendido a ser un chico paciente. -Para el reto "No a la antipatía"-


**El amor: cosa tan rara**

Los personajes utilizados en este fic, no son míos. Pertenecen al creador del mundo de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto "No a la antipatía" del foro "Arte Shinobi"

.

.

Kiba no era precisamente un chico romántico, nada se le alejaba más de él que ese concepto. Pero era un hombre, un joven y como tal, tenía sus emociones, no tan visibles como Ino, Naruto o la propia Hinata, pero las tenias.

Así pues, en sus tiempos de gennin y teniendo por compañera a Hinata Hyuga, había sabido de la existencia de una joven Hyuga, su nombre Hanabi. Hermana menor de su compañera de equipo. Si bien era apenas una chiquilla, se asombró gratamente al saber su fuerza y energía. El siendo un ninja (aunque en formación) exigente no resultaba fácil impresionarlo. En aquel tiempo se creía el mejor de toda la academia. Miraba a todos por encima del hombro y se negaba a reconocer que alguien fuera superior a él, así que fue una sorpresa el verse admirando a aquella pequeña.

En aquella época nunca cruzó palabras con ella, ni siquiera los presentaron, pero cuando pasaban a casa de su amiga podía verla practicar y practicar junto a Hiashi, entonces, aunque fugazmente, veía las ganas que le ponía en su entrenamiento, su largo cabello alborotado, su menudos pies, sus agiles movimientos… era asombrosa.

Al principio la admiraba en el plano ninja, a su parecer, aquella niña se perfilaba para ser quizás más grande que el propio Neji. Pero un día que debía ir a casa de Hinata a recogerla para una misión, sintió que de pronto sus ojos se detenían más de lo normal en aquella pequeña. Ya no tanto en sus movimientos como ninja, como antes, si no ahora se fijaba que su cabello era largo, sus ojos casi blancos, que denotaban seguridad, simplicidad y timidez, su piel blanca, el leve jadeo por el cansancio que emitía… todo eran grandiosos.

Él estaba consciente de que Hanabi era una niña todavía, y que un rayo lo partiera si pensaba en ella de una manera impura, porque realmente no lo hacía. Pero eso no le impedía aventarse al futuro, imaginársela cuando fuera ya una muchachita y sin ser adivino podía fácilmente pensar que tendría un parecido enorme con Hinata, pero su mirar, la forma de pelear, todo era distinto a su hermana mayor.

En cuatro, cinco años quizás…. ya no sería una niña. Volvía a la realidad, regañándose mentalmente: el era Kiba Inukuka, un extraordinario ninja cuyo nombre se volvería tan famoso como el de los legendarios Sannin. No debería estar pensando eso, sobre todo con aquella muchachita cuya edad era risible, no era uno de esos enfermos… después de todo, a él no le interesaba la niña, le interesaba la Hanabi adulta. Esperaría.

Pero incluso con esa resolución sus pies lo llevaban a menudo a la mansión Hyuga y cuando se daba cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, así que, como no queriendo la cosa, pasaba y echaba un vistazo a ver si podía observar a la Hyuga menor. La mayor parte tenía suerte y se iba feliz y avergonzado, otras tantas no corrían con tanta suerte y se marchaba con el rabo entre las piernas.

Inconscientemente su mirada seguía a la niña cuando la topaba en la calle. Le preguntaba a su compañera por ella. Le asaltaban dudas acerca de cuál sería su comida favorita, su cumpleaños, el color predilecto. Sentía que debía conocer eso para cuando la chica creciera. Cuando Shino le preguntaba el por qué de su interés por la niña, se enfurruñaba y negaba todo son un simple "sólo preguntaba"

Hacia sus misiones con éxito y se esforzaba como siempre, nunca nadie se había dado cuanta que secretamente, celaba a Hanabi. Hacia rabietas cuando por azares del destino la veía platicando con algún muchacho… así que, cuando estaba libre, se daba a la tarea de vigilarla, bajo el pretexto de que era la hermana pequeña de una amiga y quien sabe que peligros corría. Akamaru, su fiel acompañante, lo ayudaba, ya siendo rastreándola o simplemente alentándolo.

Así entre vigilancias, leves encuentros y ningún saludo de por medio pasaron dos años y medio. Ahora él se encontraba en medio de la guerra, luchando codo a codo con sus compañeros y con ninjas que hasta hace unos días eran enemigos.

En una batalla, Kiba, ya todo un chunnin, peleaba arduamente para no morir. Agotado y hambriento, se negaba a abandonar el capo de batalla, haciendo equipo con Akamaru mantenían a raya a los enemigos.

En un descaso, un ninja de la roca descansaba junto a él. El chakra de ambos estaba al límite y si no lo reponían serian un estorbo en lugar de mucha ayuda. A su lado Akamaru dormía.

—Cuando está guerra termine— le dijo aquel ninja— comeré hasta morir… nadare hasta cansarme, dormiré hasta hartarme… leeré un libro al día, ahora si regaré mis plantas…

Kiba sonrió, en medio de una guerra, cualquier ilusión era buena. Cualquier aliento.

—Y tú… ¿Qué harás?— le preguntó a Kiba. Este miró al cielo y cerró los ojos. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Desde hace dos años y medio— contestó— ando vigilando que nadie me quite a una personita— dijo sonriendo— no puedo morir aquí, tengo que vigilarla otros tres años…

Estaban en medio de una guerra ¿Qué sentido tenía mantener ocultos sus sentimientos que tanto negara? Se había dado cuanta que desde el primer momento que la vio, había quedado prendado de ella. Hanabi seguía siendo una niña. Antes de que comenzara la guerra, la había visto de lejos, a pesar del tiempo, seguía teniendo cara y cuerpo de infante, pero el amor no pregunta de edades, y algo que lo consolaba era que al pasar el tiempo pasaría a ser una mujer, hecha y derecha. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Cuando ella tuviera quince, la edad no sería problema.

—¿Por qué otros tres años?— preguntó curioso su compañero.

—Por qué todavía tengo que esperarla tres años antes de pedirle que sea mi novia… —explicó sonriendo ampliamente, enseñando sus puntiagudos colmillos— de otra manera me vería como un enfermo.

Después de todo ¿Qué pensaría la gente de que estaba enamorado de una niña? No solo no estaba bien visto socialmente, si no que él mismo lo veía bien. Pero quería a Hanabi, sentía algo en el pecho que sabía que no desaparecería, y, si sobrevivía a la guerra, la esperaría toda la vida si era preciso.

Su compañero también sonrió… la juventud era grandiosa. Le dio ánimos para seguir luchado y le prometió ayudarlo a salir con vida.

—Vamos— dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie— ya me siento con más ganas…

—Quizás deberías descansar otro poco— lo alentó el ninja. —nuestros compañeros están cuidando bien el área.

—No lo dudo— respondió el Inuzuka— pero no debo descuidarme. Debo volver con honores a mi aldea. Quiero que mi nombre suene incluso después de haber terminado la guerra.

—Si que debes querer impresionar a la chica— le dijo el de la Roca.

—Que va— dijo Kiba, sorprendiéndolo— no es a ella a quien quiero impresionar…

—¿Entonces?—cuestionó confundido.

—Cuando llegue el momento me encargare de que salga conmigo… ahora lo que me interesa es impresionar a mi futuro suegro…. — no podría presentarse frente al líder de los Hyuga siendo nadie.

El ninja parpadeó un poco antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Debes tenerle miedo...— dijo cuando se calmó.

—Y no sabes cuánto—reflexionó el chico. Akamaru ladró en señal de acuerdo.

Kiba sonrió. Si, era cierto, Hiashi daba terror y si su participación en esta guerra no lo impresionaba, tenía todavía tres años para lograrlo… porque si algo había aprendido en estos dos años y medio era a ser un chico paciente, esperar otros tres años, no sería problema.

.

.

Fin

.

Oh, por Dios, este es el primer fic con Kiba como protagonista. Bien, me costó bastante escribirlo, porque este personaje casi no lo utilizo. Pero bueno, cumplí el reto (últimamente ando en muchos, creo) así que espero que me vaya bien. Deséenme suerte!

Estaba tratando de recordad la edad de Hanabi, cuando lo empecé a escribir recordaba que tenía nueve años, pero después caí en cuanta que tenía siete en la primera temporada y nueve y medio en la segunda. Espero no haber dado la idea de que Kiba era uno de esos que gustan de niñas pequeñas… fue algo difícil considerando la edad de ambos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos. Hasta la próxima.

Atte: Hinatsu-chan

¿Mi esfuerzo merece algún review?


End file.
